


Not Alone

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Gen, Richass Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's never had a friend before.  And even if he had, he doubts they would be anything like Asbel Lhant.</p><p>For Richass Week 2015.  Day 01 theme 'Friendship, joy warmth'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Richard is only eleven, but he knows far more than he lets on.  

He sees the danger round him, the whispers and rumours.  His father cannot rest easy on his throne, he can see that.  It's a harsh lesson for the young prince, but one he takes to heart.

 

He can't trust anyone.  Not the maids or knights.  Not even Bryce, and for that matter, Bryce makes him feel uneasy with those sideways glances and smiles that are more like sneers.  Maybe it's just as well.  He'll be king one day, and they'll all come crawling to him for favours.

 

Until he meets Asbel Lhant.

 

Asbel is a puzzle.  Well, not really.  He's loud and energetic and unlike the courtiers Richard grew up submerged by, he doesn't hesitate to voice his opinion.  Loudly.  Richard doesn't know what to make of him.  The other three aren't like Asbel either.  Hubert and Sophie are quieter, content to follow Asbel's lead, or at least, they don't protest too much.  Cheria objects, but only to being left behind.  Richard assumes Asbel must be after something, he has to be.

 

 It confuses him to be wrong.  Asbel treats him exactly the same as the others.  A warm smile, a hand to help him through the window.  And for the first time, he wonders if this is really what having a friend feels like.

 

It's a warm feeling.  Hope blooming for once.  He can forget about his vague worries of the court, of inheriting the throne.  Asbel's energy is contagious, he is like a sun bringing warmth and life, just as vital to Richard as Gloandi is to Windor.  And that is why Richard decides to trust him.  He gives him his ring, a simple thing it seems but more than worth it's size in gald.  A greedy man would sell it regardless of the honour of getting a treasure from the heir to the throne but not Asbel.  He doubts Asbel even knows or cares about it's material worth.  Another strange thing to separate Asbel from the sharks circling him and his father.  

Asbel plans to go to Barona, it seems.  He wants to be a knight.  That too, brings hope to Richard.  He won't be alone in Barona.  He'll have a friend to lean on, to whisper secrets and to tease and to encourage.  Then...then when he is king, he is sure they will travel WIndor together - maybe even Fendel and Strahta if they dare, having adventures and saving people, all of whom will be so grateful to their generous king and his loyal knight!

 

That daydream doesn't last, but later, back in Barona, trying to ignore the feeling that something is odd, black vague shadows that haunt him from the royal tombs, he can't forget Asbel Lhant, their scrawled names linked forever on an old tree.

 

His first friend.  


End file.
